Dragon Ball After Math: Heart of Darkness saga
by Super Saiyan 2 Bardock
Summary: The second instalment of the Dragonball Aftermath series! Primarily Vegeta, Gohan, and my OC Mason based. As Goku departs once more something unexpected happens, an evil creeps its way into one of our heroes "hearts", can the other stop them in time without destroying their friend? What is this evil that has taken over one of our beloved heroes, check out Dragonball Aftermath
1. Episode 19: Heroes departure

Chapter 1: Heroes departure

**A/N: My second installment to my oc and vegeta gohan based story, for my loyal readers who have been with my from the start i thank you, and for those of you who are new to the series, welcome, though i do suggest you read Dragon Ball After Math: Revival Saga first or you will most likely be lost for the most part, thank you, and enjoy.**

Several weeks have now past since Mason had defeated his father in a fit of rage, and with Raditz death, the earth once more knew a session of peace. Both Gohan and Uub occasionally sparred together, attempting to hone in on their new found abilities acquired through there fusion, Gohan could easily take on the neo-saiyan form at will, but Uub, being a less experienced warrior found it much more difficult.

Trunks and Goten, having seen that individually they were horribly out matched by the rest of the group of warriors, both boys vowed to spar with each other, taking there training much more seriously in hope to achieve super saiyan three status without having to fuse. The two young demi-saiyans trained hard several hours every day in their super saiyan two forms, dramatically increase the speed at which their powers developed, but having little practice neither boy could hold the transformation for more than a half hour.

Mason had even agreed to stay and live on earth in peace. Helping the boys train occasionally as he attempted to complete his transition into a super saiyan four. He had not been able to replicate his half transformation since his father's death; still he tried, yearning to become stronger.

Meanwhile the saiyan prince trained harder than any other, spending from daybreak until dusk in the artificial gravity chamber, then before bed he would sit outside his house beneath a tree in silence, meditating. Not only was he strengthening his body but as well his mind. Kakorots ascension to the fifth level had both astounded and befuddled Vegeta causing his nearly obsessive rivalry to get the better of the prince. He had only one thing on his mind, surpassing Kakorot.

So the days drug on into weeks. Until one day in the middle of their training the z-fighters were summoned to Dendes lookout.

"What is it Dende? Is the earth in some kind of trouble?" Goten questioned as he ascended to his super saiyan state defensively; ready to fight to protect his planet.

Dende laughed "no, no, no its nothing like that, I just thought that you'd all like to be here when you have to say your goodbyes" he replied with a smile.

"Goodbye? To who? Surely you're not leaving right Dende, the earth needs you, and as its guardian you have an obligation." Gohan asked quizzically, his voice filled with concern.

Dende's demeanor grew saddened. "It's not me that's leaving Gohan… it's… your father." The Namek spoke solemnly as he lowered his eyes.

"What? Dad you're leaving? Why didn't you tell us?" he asked his father.

Goku simply scratched the back of his head and looked toward the sky. "Well guys, I really didn't know I was until just now, and I still don't know why im leaving, well Dende, what's the deal? Do the namekians need my help or something?"

Dende's only response was to shake his head in silence.

"No goku, you couldn't have known anyways, I recently spoke to Shenron, and he told me that your father must leave. For the dragon balls were placed within your father for protection, and they have not had time to fully recuperate. The balls are beginning to gather negative energy from the earths people and we cannot afford another mishap like before, you see Goku, you leaving is for the best" Dende said sadly hanging his head low.

Gokus eyes widen as a horrified expression grows on his face "What? The dragon balls are inside me? But how" he asks as he quickly pats himself down searching for them.

"I asked the same question, Shenron told me that when he took you away you fell asleep on his back from exhaustion, that's when he placed them inside you, so that your purity would help the balls to heal as well as to protect them from over use, your body was the perfect hiding place to tuck them away." Dende replied, answering Goku's question.

"Now if you'll please, follow Mr. Popo and he will take you to your place of departure." The Namek said as he nodded is head to popo.

Goku followed Mr. Popo who led him into a small round room completely dark on the inside; goku stepped in the center and looked out the door at Mr. Popo "so uhmm, like this?"

Mr. Popo said nothing, he only nodded, goku smiled "well I guess ill see you guys around" he began to wave.

"Kakorot, the next time we meet, I want a rematch, and this time, I will defeat you" The prince spoke confidently as a smirk came across his face.

"It's a deal Vegeta, you can count on it" Goku said happily as he nodded to his comrade as a golden light engulfed his body and dissipated, revealing a now empty room.

Vegeta knew that he would miss his friends though he refused to admit it to anyone, not even himself. But as he watched Goku vanish before him, his eyes grew sad.

He turned his back to the group and began to walk away silently when Mason rushed up behind him, placing his hand on Vegetas shoulder.

Without turning around Vegeta spoke "what is it you want boy" he said questioning why he had been stopped.

"Since kakorot is gone now" mason replied "I figured you would need a new sparring partner and I would like to join you, the other day I tried to transform into a super sayian four, and I felt it, I just grazed the surface but I know with your help I can do it"

Vegeta turned toward the young saiyan and chuckled.

"So you think you can ascend to a super saiyan four boy?" he replied dubiously. There was a moment of silence before Mason gave a confident nod.

"Fine boy, but you should know, I do not intend to take it easy on you, you could get seriously injured and probably will" Vegeta warned the excited young saiyan.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, oh, and Vegeta, I may appear to be a boy, but im really 33" Mason smirked as he left Vegeta behind, who had to pick his jaw off the floor.

The next day vegeta took Mason to a remote mountainous area of the desert where he and Kakorot had their first showdown. "Are you sure this is what you want mason, once ive began im out to draw blood, can you handle that" Vegeta asked, hoping to strike fear into the boy.

Mason nodded, confirming that he was ready to take whatever Vegeta would dish out.

The two saiyans began to raise their power levels, Vegeta holding nothing back went straight to his fourth form, accessing an insanely large reservoir of power from within.

Mason on the other hand power continued to grow, being less experienced he could produce it quite as fast, but his transformation stopped at the third level as his eye brows vanished, his muscles bulked, his brownish purple like hair grew past his waist as it began to glow a bright gold. His aura as well took on a gold while his eyes became the same vibrant green they had when he defeated his father several weeks before.

"Ready Vegeta? Lets do this" Mason said confidently in a husky voice.

The prince chuckled to himself as he launched at the young saiyan leaving a glowing red after trail of aura behind him. Vegeta thrust his fist with great speed at Masons jaw, which was barley sidestepped.

Mason took this opportunity to throw his own punch right into Vegetas abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. The pain subsided quickly as Vegeta looked up at his opponent; a deep growl came from within his chest.

"So you think you've got what it takes punk?" Vegeta barked angrily as he rushed the boy once more, once he was only several inches away, mason threw his fist at the warrior who teleported behind him, swinging his leg around to connect with the boys side, sending him flying into a rocky hillside, shattering it into nothing more than ruble which incased Mason.

Bright streams of golden light flashed through the crevices of the ruble, and with a loud roar, the debris was sent exploding out in every direction, mason standing panting heavily from beneath.

"You have to control your rage boy, welcome it, use it as if it were a source of power, FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled out as he sent a huge bright golden beam of hot molten energy at the boy.

The image of his dead brother laying on the battlefield consumed masons mind, his rage broke free. The earth began to shake as his hair slowly took on a brownish hue, the border of his eyes once again darkening; once more he was stuck between transformations, but with huge reserves of untapped power.

Mason threw his arms in front of his face, guarding from the princes attack, a deafening explosion cover the battlefield as several pillars of stone were sent crumbling.

"Oh no, I think I may have over dead it" Vegeta says to himself as he rush over to the boy to find him standing, his Gi torn to shreds, his arms steaming.

Mason managed to stifle a laugh before collapsing on the ground with a thud having over exerted himself.

A/N: Goku has once again departed, leaving earth in the capable hands of Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta tries to help develop Masons powers as well as his own. Will he succeed, stay tune for an all-new dragon ball after math. (Hi guys im back with the second installment of the dragon ball after math series, I hope you guys enjoyed the first of the series as well as continue to enjoy this one, as always Reviews are greatly appreciated, that's it for now, see you next time with the next chapter of dragon ball after math)

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


	2. Episode 20: The Nightmare

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

A massive blast of energy was rocketing at Mason, as he attempted to dodge it he found that his body was rendered motionless, as though his feet were glued to the ground. The attack moved closer with each passing second, the young saiyan placed his arms in front of his face, bracing him self for the worst, the intense heat from the blast began to singe his Gi, the sickening smell of burnt cloth and flesh filled the air as the attack struck him. With a loud explosion it was over.

Mason opened his eye, confused as to why he felt no pain. He looked around, observing his surroundings but all was dark, a cold damp breeze filled the air, a deep eerie fog covered the ground, then once more the smell of burnt flesh trickled in his nose as the sound of boots clacking against the ground echoed all around him, not being able to sense from which direction it was coming from.

Out of the darkness stepped the warriors younger brother, his skin melted grotesquely, no hair remained, his saiyan armor broken away, all that was left was the left shoulder pad. A large fist sized hole well in the center of his chest, blood begin to spew out onto the ground.

The apparition began to speak in a horribly raspy voice that barley resembled his brothers.

"This is your fault Mason, I died because you were too weak to save me" his brother spoke in a menacing voice.

The sound of another set of footsteps echoed through the vast emptiness as his father came into his sight.

Raditz leg broken at the knee, a bone protruding from his flesh while piece of tendon hang from it, his head hung limp in a weird angle, having been broken in battle, his body was severely cut up, gashes cover most of his face and body.

Raditz began to laugh wickedly, "that's right boy, its your fault your brother is dead, the boy got what he deserved."

Mason tried to scream out, but it was as if he had no vocal cords, no matter how hard he cried out nothing came.

The two saiyans stood in front of him; the both began to laugh sinisterly.

"That's right brother, I got what I deserved, now its time you got what you deserved" the raspy emotionless voice of his brother echoed through his ears as the two saiyans the charged up massive, black orbs of ki, with more than enough power to prove fatal, they tossed them both at mason, and yet once again he was unable to move.

Mason jerked wake, sweat beads trickling down his body, with a blood curdling shriek, awaking the other residents of the son house, gohan was the fist to rush in, groggy and still in his pajama's. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light.

"Mason, are you alright, your power, I could feel it fluctuating, and you screamed." Gohan asked, genuinely concerned.

" I-Im fine Gohan, it was just a dream, go back to bed, please, im sorry I woke you"

-xox-

'Yesterday, during the battle with Mason, why did I feel so connected to this boy? I should not have been concerned with his safety' Vegeta thinks to himself, obvious signs of frustration can be seen in his facial features.

'I feel like Ive known him for as long as Ive known myself, but why, surely there must be a reason'

-xox-

"Gohan, is everything ok with mason?" Videl questions as her husband appears through the doorway of there room.

Gohan remains silent, lost in thought. "Gohan? Gohan is everything ok" Videl asks once more.

The soft sound breaks his train of though "huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine, he just had a nightmare that's all" the half-saiyan confirms as he crawls back into bed with his wife.

"Are you sure everything is alright, something seems to be bothering you" Videl asks, concerned by her husbands behavior

"Everything is fine Hun, I promise, now get your rest" he says gently as he leans over, kissing his wives forehead.

A large smile grows on her face "Ok Gohan, just promise me you'll get some rest as well, I love you" and with that she rolls over, turning off her bedside lamp.

'That was more than just a nightmare Mason and you know it, your ki was fluctuating like crazy, ive never felt anything so strange before, but if it was more than just a dream what are you really hiding?' Gohan thinks to himself, a bead of sweat rolls down his face from his worries.

-xox-

A bright ray of sun shown through the gap in the curtain, shining directly in Masons' eyelids, waking him in the early morning. He sat up, outstretching his arms, awaking to the scent of bacon in the air. A large grin came across the saiyans face.

He rushed his way through the shower, steeping out he flared his aura, drying his body instantaneously, he then through on his clothing and sped to the kitchen where he was greeted by chi-chi.

"oh, hello mason, help yourself there is plenty to go around." She said, giving him permission to dig in.

mason woofed down several large stacks of pancakes and bacon drenched in syrup, eggs, and fruit, as mounds of dishes piled up around him.

Chi-chi giggled "my, my, I can tell you're related to my Goku, you certainly have his appetite"

Mason began to speak, his mouth still full "iths a spayin hing" he swallowed hard, attempting to consume all that he had stuffed in his mouth.

With that he patted his face "uhmm, I mean, excuse me, it's a saiyan thing, we have extremely fast metabolisms which allows our bodies to always remain extremely fit, but we also have monstrous appetites." He said before letting out a loud belch that shook the foundation of the house.

"well just because you're a saiyan doesn't exempt you from having any manners!" Chi-chi scolded angrily, which was enough to scare even the most powerful and fearless saiyans, causing his eyes to widen.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to offend, excuse me for my rudeness" and with that the young saiyan rushed out of the house, flying far off in search for Vegeta.

-xox-

Mason arrives at the Briefs residence only minutes later. With a sigh of relief from being away from his aunt, he knocks on the door, seconds later the door is opened by a beautiful long, blue-hair female in her twenties. Masons heart begins to race. His tail wagging excitedly behind him

"Hello? Who are you" Bulla asks curiously as she takes in the mans attractive appearance, sparks fill the air.

"I-I uh, my names Mason, is Vegeta here" He ask, stumbling over himself like a lovesick puppy.

Bulla giggles softly as she then calls for her father, moments later Vegeta appears at the door. Bulla walks away, turning one last time to take a look at Mason.

"What do you want kid?" Vegeta asks rudely as he steps outside, closing the door behind him.

"Well uh I was wondering if… Who was that?" He asks, loosing his train of thought.

Vegeta raises an eyebrow, noticing the boys still wagging tail. "that was my daughter Bulla, what concern is it to you"

"Wow, she's so beaut" he begins to say before rudely interrupted by Vegeta

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PUNK!" The prince roars, his voice becoming extremely intimidating.

Mason takes a few steps back slowly "I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it honest."

"anyways boy, you're trying my patience, why are you here?" Vegeta Demands.

"I wanted to know if you were up for another sparring session."

"Hahaha, don't tell me you didn't learn your lesson yesterday, I nearly killed you" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Actually, that's why id like to spar again, im feeling better than ever, and I think today might be the day I unlock my inner powers, but I need your help, I need that same kind of push you gave me yesterday, so what do you say Vegeta, are you up for it" he ask, hoping that the prince will agree to his request.

Vegeta stands silent for a moment, tossing the proposition around briefly before breaking his silence.

"fine, I suppose it would be some fun kicking your tail around like a toy for a little while, anyways, im in need of some exercise, Bulma's being a real pain in the ass" he says with a laugh as he then rockets off, waving for Mason to follow, leaving a bright blue trail of energy behind.

A/N: Why does Vegeta feel so attached to Mason? Why is Mason having these horrifying nightmares, and does it have anything to do with Gohans growing suspicions? The answer soon to come, stay tuned for another exciting episode of Dragon Ball After Math. (Ok guys, so I hope you all liked this chapter, I know there wasn't any real action, but there has to be story to, I mean how boring would it be if it were just one large fight? Anyways as per usual Reviews are greatly appreciated, I would like to thank Daughterofrisingsun as well as Supersaiyaninfinitegohan for your reviews and loyal support, enjoy.

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


	3. Episode 21: Gohans Lessons

Chapter 3: Gohans Lessons.

Vegeta flew at great speed, looking back on occasion to be sure that his companion was still following close behind, if Mason had flown too close however Vegeta would have instantly increased his speed with a large burst of energy to put some distance in between the two.

Mason took this as a challenge, he began to increase his speed as well, in hopes to close the gap, once more the prince looked back only to find the young saiyan hot on his trail, a large grin grew across his face, rushing faster.

"So you want a race boy, so be it," Vegeta said with enthusiasm as he instantaneously ascended to super saiyan, increasing his speed ten fold.

The young saiyan chuckled as he followed in Vegeta's path, ascending as well, the two leaving golden streaks across the sky as they flew at super sonic speeds, each pushing past the other, battling for the front.

'The boys fast, I'll give him that, but not fast enough' Vegeta thought to himself as he pushed his ascended power to its max in his first form, rocketing past Mason.

As the gap grew larger as Vegeta found a large open plain that he deemed worthy for their sparring session, he began to descend rapidly, landing roughly as the earth crumbled beneath his feet. Mason followed not to far behind, landing much more gracefully.

There was a strange calm about this area, Vegeta then smirked "You ready kid?" he asked in a confident voice.

Mason gave a nod as he began to ascend, reaching the third level had become like second nature to him and he now ached for more. His ascension was followed by Vegeta's own ascension to super saiyan four.

Mason began to charge Vegeta, throwing his fist at the prince's jaw when his attack was interrupted.

"Wait boy, this will not do, I want you to try to ascend to the state you were in during the battle with your father, if you cannot do that at will I refuse to spar with you until you can." Vegeta demanded as he shot a threatening glare Mason's way.

"But I, fine, have it your way Vegeta" Mason said as he began to force himself to gather more power, as his energy flowed his aura swelled, the earth around his feet trembled, bioelectricity crackled around his body, he began to scream as he clenched his fist, digging deeper.

Suddenly he his power leveled off and then began to plummet, as he reverted to his original state he dropping to his knees, sweat dripping from his face as he panted from exhaustion.

"Pitiful, do you want to know what your problem is? Your weak, to ascend at will you must be trained in the mind as well as the body, you are not ready yet, you have the power but you lack the discipline to use that power." Vegeta said with a chuckle as he launched into the sky, leaving Mason behind.

Mason let out an angry cry as he slammed his fist into the ground 'what if Vegetas right, what if I am weak, I need to find a way to ascend again' he thought to himself as his forced himself to his feet and began to stumble through the forest.

-xox-

Gohan had gathered his brother and Trunks, as he had previously agreed to teach them how to ascend to a neo-saiyan, a separate version of ascension that all saiyans could achieve once taught how.

The three saiyans arrived in an area far from civilization as to not damage anything or cause anybody harm.

"So Gohan, Why did you bring us here?" Trunks asked curiously as he stepped forward.

"Im going to teach you two how to ascend to a neo-saiyan, it is an extremely effective form, your speed and power increase much more than that of a super saiyan three, you could describe it as a secondary version of the super saiyan four, nearly as powerful, much easier to achieve once taught how" Gohan said, answering the son of Vegeta.

Gohan then took battle stance, ascending as his tail became white as well as his hair, the black aura engulfing his body. The boys began to stumble backwards by surprise of the shear power given off by Gohans form.

"W-wow Gohan, that's really something else" Goten stammered, thoroughly impressed with his brother.

Gohan then descended, a smirk growing across his face. "So, you boys want to learn how to do it or not?"

"Heck yeah" Goten blurted out as Trunks nodded.

"Well the best way I can describe it is sort of like my fathers spirit bomb technique" Gohan said, pausing before resuming his explanation.

"With the spirit bomb you have to gather the life force from other living beings and convert it into a form of energy, except with neo-saiyan you first have to relieve yourself of all emotion, once you do that, allow yourself to gather the rage felt by others, allow it to flow freely through your body, channel it into a pool of energy, and then release it" Gohan explained.

"So its like becoming a super saiyan, except you use the rage of those around you rather than your own?" Trunks asked.

Gohan response was a single nod.

"Cool, I wanna try it" Goten said with a smirk.

As he began to allow all of his emotions to flow from his body everything grew silent, he began to draw in the rage from the people around him as his hair slowly faded grey, a light aura surrounded him, then as quickly as it came, he had lost it.

"Darn it, I was so close" Goten said disappointedly.

"Well let me give it a shot." Trunks said, reassuring himself that he would easily be able to achieve it. But to his disappointment his development made no more progress than his best friends did.

Gohan simply laughed, "It's not that easy is it? you have to let go of all of your emotions first, and that is not an easy task to accomplish, but keep trying and you'll get it." He assured the boys as he once more ascended to allow the boys to see the demonstration of power.

Gohan suddenly felt a sharp pain; gripping his head he fell to his knees, crying out in agony, his power fluctuating.

"Gohan! Are you ok?" Goten asked as he ran to his brother's side, reaching out his hand.

"Get away from me!" Gohan Roared as he slapped his brothers hand away, shoving him back, sending him crashing through a tree.

Suddenly, Gohans body went numb, his vision faded as he collapsed, blacking out as his face smacked against the ground.

-xox-

As Mason continued to stumble through the forest he found a small clearing next to a small pond, the water of which sparkles beautifully in the sunlight, a gentle breeze blows through his hair.

He then lies against a tree, resting as he takes in the beauty. 'Am I really not disciplined enough? Could that be why I cannot achieve what Vegeta and Kakorot have, even my father, and that other saiyan Turles, they all have achieved what I can only dream of, I must have it' Mason thinks to himself, anger swelling up inside him.

He then begins to attempt to meditate, clearing his mind as his body relaxes, without warning the young saiyan slips into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Mason awoke abruptly, a large surge of power had awaken him, he instantly began to search it out, attempting to find out who or what was giving of such a large amount of power.

'Could it be…Gohan… it defiantly is similar, but something seems different, it seems darker, this can't be good' the young saiyan thinks to himself as he jumps to his feet, taking to the sky and rushing at his max speed to the area in which the power is located.

Upon his arrival he witnesses Gohan crouched on the ground in his neo-saiyan form, screaming in agony, he proceeded to watche as Gohan then shoves his brother, launching him through a tree. As Gohan passes out on the ground, his aura dissipates.

Mason rushes over to Goten, helping him up. "Are you ok?" he questions.

"Yeah, im fine" Goten says as he pats the dust from his clothing.

"What was that? What happened to Gohan"?

"I really don't know, he was teaching us how to become a neo-saiyan, the next thing we know he's on the ground freaking out, his energy signature seemed to be irregular"

"Yeah I noticed that too, it was defiantly fluctuating spastically," Mason said as he walked over to his elder cousin, placing his shoulder beneath Gohans arm, lifting his unconscious body. "Come on Goten, help me get him home, maybe when he wakes up he can tell us what happened"

Goten nodded and preceded to lift his brothers body, helping Mason fly him back to the son residence.

Upon their arrival they rushed him into the house, laying him down in his bed.

"Oh No! Gohan, what happened to my boy" Chi-chi cried out as she rushed over to her sons sleeping body.

"We aren't quite sure mother, he was showing us a new technique, and then he just collapsed" Goten said, making sure to leave out the larger details which would have just caused his mother to worry more.

Gohan began to toss around, moaning painfully, sweat covered his body.

"Oh no he's burning up" Videl said, worry filling her voice.

Chi-chi burst through the mass of worried onlookers rushing to the bathroom where she got a cool wet washcloth, she then rushed back, laying it on her eldest sons forehead.

Just then Pan entered the house to find her father in terrible shape "What's wrong with Daddy?"

**A/N: Will Mason ever be able to gain the ability to ascend? And what is the new and terrible development that has taken hold of Gohan, for the answer to these questions stay tuned for an all-new episode of Dragon Ball After Math. (Sorry this chapter took so long, I was battling a slight case of writers block, and guess what, I won lol, id like to thank the academy for your wonderful support lol as well as **daughterofrisingsun, tapion580, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, **And Echo80 for the reviews and support, I would love to receive more, so remember, if you're a true Dragon Ball After Math fan then review review review, until next time.)P.S. I would also like to thank Echo80 for agreeing to edit Dragon Ball After Math; hopefully this will solve any complaints due to grammar and spelling.**

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


	4. Episode 22: Gohans Struggle

Chapter 4: Gohans struggle

Gohan began to scream out in agony once more, his mother and wife rushed to his side, their concern had overwhelmed them, and his state had remained unchanged for several hours now.

"Is he going to be alright?" Videl asked Chi-chi, tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes.

"I-I don't know Videl, but my Gohan is a fighter, he can make it, im sure of it" Chi-Chi said, reassuring the both of them.

"No, Father, stop" Gohan managed to stammer out, his face was coated in a layer of sweat as Chi-chi slowly cleaned it off with a cloth, dabbing gently.

-xox-

"You're nothing more than a disappointment Gohan," his father said as he ascended to super saiyan, his voice filled with anger.

"Father I'm sorry, I was never strong enough, I let you down time and time again" Gohan responded sadly, dropping his head in shame.

His fathers only response was to rush him, slamming his fist deep into Gohans gut, causing him to double over in pain "Why, father?"

Gokus golden aura began to flare, charging a massive golden ball of ki, "You were always just a scared little boy, you let me down, you let me die in our battle against Cell!" he barked angrily.

Tears began to flow down Gohans face in large streams, "I'm sorry" Gohan said, his voice catching in his throat.

"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku screamed as he launched the crackling wave of molten energy straight for Gohan.

"No, Father, Stop" he cried out as he placed his arms in front of his face to defend against the extremely powerful attack.

-xox-

"Oh dear, I hope he's alright, he seems to be having a nightmare about Goku." Videl said as she sat next to her husband.

"Come on Gohan, please pull through, I cant loose my baby." Chi-chi said as she tears began to run down her face as she rushed out of the room.

Goten and Mason then walked though the door "Moms crying? I guess he isn't doing any better is he?" he said fighting to hold back his own tears, though he already knew the answer.

Videl shook her head as she held Gohans hand in her own.

"Mason, you'd better tell Trunks to head home, he's not getting any better and it's getting late." Videl said softly, not taking her eyes from the struggling demi-saiyan.

Mason nodded, as he left he found trunks leaning against the wall thinking quietly to himself.

"Come on Trunks, its time you go home, if anything develops we'll give you a call, i'll come with you to let your mom know what is going on." Mason said softly as he and trunks took off.

"Why are you so quiet Trunks?" Mason asked as they grew ever closer to their destination.

"Its just… I was thinking, maybe its our fault Gohan is in such bad shape, I mean Goten and I. Maybe when he was teaching us how to ascend, something went wrong, or he over did it, I can't bare the thought that we may be the cause for what Gohan is going through." Trunks said as he found himself getting angry.

"It's not your fault, even if it was caused from him over doing it, he agreed to teach you, it's no ones fault, you cant beat yourself up for something you couldn't control." Mason said in a soothing voice, attempting to calm the purple-haired demi-saiyan.

-xox-

"Where in the world could my Trunks be at, it's getting late?" Bulma ask, turning toward Vegeta for answers.

"How should I know woman, he's probably out gallivanting with Goten somewhere." He answered, not taking his eyes from the television.

"Well the least you could do is be more concerned for your son Vegeta!" The blue haired woman barked at her husband.

"The boys over twenty years old woman, he is quite capable of taking care of himself." Vegeta yelled right back.

"Mom, dad, Trunks and Mason are here!" Bulla called out as she answered the door.

At the sight of the beautiful blue haired demi-saiyan Masons heart began to race, he went from being a battle hardened warrior to a shy child in the matter of seconds.

"I-uh, we." Mason started, stumbling over himself.

"You're cute" Bulla said as she gave him a wink, causing his tail to wave around happily.

Trunks stood sweat dropped at the sight before interrupting.

"We have to speak with mom and father, it's important." Trunks demanded as he pushed his way past his younger sister.

Mason also made his way past the female, not missing his chance to brush against her lightly. His attempts did not go unnoticed however as Bulla began to blush.

"What is it Trunks, what has you worked up?" Bulma said, sitting at the table across from him.

"This isn't easy to say." Trunks began.

"Go on boy, spit it out!" Vegeta demanded.

"Something's wrong with Gohan." The son of Vegeta continued.

"Is that all, something's wrong with Kakarot's brat? How dare you waste my time with such nonsense?" The prince barked angrily.

His remark earned him an intimidating glare from his wife that caused even him ,the saiyan prince, to shudder "Like you were doing anything better? You were sitting on your lazy being watching television" She responded, silencing the prince.

"Go on Trunks, what's wrong with Gohan?" Bulma asked as concern conquered her anger.

"Well you see, we're not sure, but he's been unconscious for several hours now, and he's really struggling." Trunks said in a sorrow filled voice.

"Yeah, and that's not all, his power is fluctuating strangely, i'm afraid something is more wrong with him than just over working himself." Mason said, finally breaking his gaze from the beauty that was Vegeta's daughter. Vegeta had noticed the boys gaze and shot him a scowling look, which caused him to take a step back.

Vegeta then began to sense out Gohans energy, within seconds he broke his silence.

"It seems your right boy, this is defiantly more than fatigue, I can clearly sense two power levels fluctuating from him, but what would cause him to give off a second energy signature?" Vegeta said curiously.

"What, two energy signatures, are you sure? I mean is that even possible?" Mason asked eagerly.

"Well it would appear so wouldn't it." Vegeta barked.

"But what's causing it?" Trunks interrupted.

"That I don't know" Vegeta replied.

"I can sense it now, there is defiantly more than one power coming from Gohan, but something feels off about the second one, it doesn't feel like Gohan, more like something trying to mimic him" Mason said worriedly.

-xox-

Gohan released another agonizing scream, startling both Chi-Chi and Videl awake; who had both fallen asleep while watching over the elder demi-saiyan

"Oh no, not again, he seems to be in so much pain, isn't there anything we can do for him?" Videl asked, turning to Chi-chi who just sat silently, her lip quivering as tears filled the corner of her eyes.

"Chi-Chi, you go get some rest, i'll watch over Gohan for now." Videl suggested.

"No, Im not going to leave his side until he's all better." she replied as she stroked her sons hair which seemed to comfort him

"Mom, is dad getting any better?" Pan asked as she walked into the room, rubbing her reddened eyes, showing that she had been crying as well .

"I don't know Pan, it seems like he's not getting better, but he doesn't seem to be getting any worse either" she said trying to see the positive in the situation.

A large smile grew across Gohans face as his eyes fluttered open, the light was over powering for a moment, but as his vision came into focus he saw his family huddled closely to him, he then realized he was in his own bed.

"Hi guys? What's wrong, you all seem so sad, and how did I get here, last thing I remember I was with Trunks and Goten?" he said as he scratched the back of his head, completely flabbergasted by the situation.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUNG MAN!" Chi-Chi roared angrily, causing Gohan to back away in submission.

"Im sorry Ma, but I don't even know what I did, or how I got here, but I have a splitting headache and I could really use a shower." he said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Gohan, we were so scared, we thought we were going to loose you" Videl cried as she wrapped her arms around her husband followed by Pan doing the same. A puzzled expression remained on the demi-saiyans face.

"I really am sorry guys, but I don't know what had you guys so worried"

"You really don't remember anything?" Goten said as he walked into the room, a relieved smile came across his face to see his only brother finally over what happened.

Gohan shook his head as he responded, "Nope, last thing I remember was showing you and Trunks how to become a neo-saiyan, then waking up here, I seem to recall a nightmare about dad as well but I very little details about it"

"Well like you said Gohan, you were teaching us, but something went wrong, you began to freak out violently, then passed out, that's when Mason arrived and the three of us brought you here, you've been out for several hours, you were in pretty bad shape, we had to send Trunks home it got so late, but Mason went with him to inform Bulma and the others, he should be back anytime now." Goten said, explaining what he knew about the situation.

"Wow, sounds like I had it pretty rough, the only thing I got from this whole ordeal was a pounding headache." Gohan said jokingly as he attempted to stand, but his knees were weak and he fell to the floor, his brother catching him halfway.

"Thanks Goten, I guess im weaker than I thought I was." Gohan said as he smiled at his brother.

**A/N: Gohan has finally awoke from his hellish ordeal, but seems to have no recollection of what happened. What was the strange energy signature the others felt and is Gohan Actually ok, or is this only the tip of the ice-burg. Stay tuned for another exciting episode of Dragon Ball After Math! (Ok guys, hope you liked the chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one, id like to thank Echo80 for the help you have provided, as well as everyone who has reviewed or read this, with your combined support this fic (Dragon Ball After Math, Revival included) has broke a whopping 1800 views!)**

**-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan**


	5. Episode 23: Image Training

Chapter 5: Image training

"I think its about time that I head home and check on Gohan." Mason suggested as he began to walk himself to the door.

"Let us know how he's doing when you get back would ya?" Bulma hollered to him.

"Sure thing, I'll give you a call as soon as I get home." Mason said as he took to the sky, worry began to fill his thoughts once more as he flew home extra slow. 'Gohan, I hope you're aright, something's defiantly not right here.' He thought to himself.

-xox-

The phone began to ring as Bulla made her way over, she answered in a sweet voice "Hello, this is Bulla speaking"

"Uh- hey uhmm, this is Mason, I was wondering if I could speak to your mother." Mason began to stammer at the sound of the girls voice.

"Sure thing, just one moment."

On Masons end of the phone he could hear the female call for her mother 'Oh man, every time I think of her I get nervous, if Vegeta found out how I was feeling im sure he'd kill me.' Mason thought to himself. Then a familiar voice came over the phone

"Hey, is Gohan doing any better?" Bulma asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes actually he's doing fine now, he's getting some rest, but i'll have him call you in the morning, I just wanted to let you guys know that he's gonna be alright and you don't have to worry anymore." Mason said, his nerves instantly calming down at the thought of Gohans progress.

"That's great news, ill be sure to tell Vegeta, he was worried though you know how he is, he'd die before he'd admit he cared for anyone but himself." She said as the two began to laugh together.

"Well i'll talk to you later Mason, take care of yourself." Bulma said before hanging up.

-xox-

"Mason wake up." Gohan said as he shook his cousin whose only response was to groan and roll over.

Gohan then shoved Mason off the side of his bed, his body crashing to the floor with a thud.

Mason simply reached up on the bed, grabbing his blanket then resumed his sleep on the floor.

Gohan shook his head with a smile "Come on Mason, we've got a big day ahead of us."

"Fine, i'm up, im up" Mason said as he struggled to his feet, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the sunlight.

"Good, now go get a shower and get some breakfast then meet me outside, we have some training to do." Gohan said as he left the room before Mason could reply.

Mason went along with his every day routine, he showered, followed by a quick water-burning power up to quick dry himself, and then he ate a breakfast fit for a king and his court.

As he sat in the chair at the table leaning back on two legs he let out a monstrous belch that caused the house to tremble, "Mmm, that was good, thanks Chi-Chi." He said as he got up to leave.

"What do you say?" Chi-chi questioned.

"W-what do you mean, I thanked you for the food?" Mason said with a puzzled look on his face.

"You saiyans are all the same rude and ill mannered, you don't belch in front of a lady, and if you do you say excuse me and apologize for your rudeness, do I make my self clear?" Chi-chi barked out the lecture.

"Im sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't mean to be rude." Mason said in a soft voice as he lowered his head and his tail sagged low.

"That's better, now head outside, my Gohans waiting for you, and take it easy on him, if I had it my way he'd still be resting in bed." Chi-chi said as Mason left the house.

-xox-

"Hey Gohan, are you sure you want to train with me? I mean you've barley had any time to rest since your episode?" Mason said as he walked out to meet the elder son of Goku.

"Actually, the type of training were going to do wont take much out of me physically, I spoke to Vegeta this morning, he says you're not capable of achieving your semi transformed sate at will, he thinks that your not mentally ready for it." Gohan says before explaining the days training exercise.

"He told you that?" Mason replied, ashamed of his incapability to ascend.

"Yes, but were going to fix that. Today were going to do a little thing Krillin and I use to when I was a boy, it's called image training.".

"What's that?" Mason questioned curiously.

"Image training is a type of mental projection of ones self into an empty void created by your mind, there two people can train themselves mentally by sparring with each other without actually doing any physical damage to one another, got it?" Gohan asked as he tried to explain the technique to his comrade.

"Uhmm, not really." Mason said hoping not to discourage his friend.

"Just concentrate, project yourself, sort of like a dream, relax your body. Once you've done that, focus, create the your surrounding, Krillin and I use to just use a black void, but it can be anything you want. Once you've done that i'll join you," Gohan said as the two of them sat on the lawn.

Mason slowly began to empty his thoughts, as his mind became clear, he started to focus all of his energy on creating his surroundings, a royal throne with red velvet cushion, a long hall with tall grey marble pillars lining it on either side, a seemingly endless red carpet lay on the path in the hall, he didn't know why, but he recognized the area.

Once he had completed the arena in which they would fight, he began to create a projection of himself, not long after Gohan had also created a projection of himself.

"So now, are you ready to begin our training?" Gohan asked his voice echoing through the vast empty hall.

Mason nodded, followed by Gohan ascending to a super saiyan.

Mason then attempted to do the same but found that he could not "Hey, what gives, I cant ascend?"

Gohan smirked "Of course you can, just instead of using your rage here, you have to will the power to yourself"

Mason began concentrating, his green aura flared, the tiles on the floor began to crack as his power level raised, but to no avail, he could only raise his power to a mere fraction of what he could physically.

As his power leveled off, Gohan threw a fist at him nearly missing his face as the younger saiyan ducked out of the way.

Gohan smirked as he then tossed his knee upward, connecting with Masons stomach, sending him flying into a pillar, taking out a large chuck while crack spread up through it.

Mason fell to him knees, gasping for air, the last attack had knocked the wind out of the boy.

Mason made his way back to his feet, rushing the ascended saiyan, throwing his fist forward, missing his target the boy followed through by twisting his body around, his elbow connecting with Gohan's jaw causing him to stagger back several steps.

"How about we play a little catch?" Gohan joked as he threw two powerful blast at his opponent, one connecting with the ground in front of the boys feet, flinging him into the air, while the other connected with him midair exploding on contact, said explosion threw the boy back several feet, crashing into the top of yet another pillar.

As he begins to fall he slows his decent with several rapid ki blast in succession to one another, leaving a large crater in the marble and stone floor.

'Ive got to ascend it I want to stand any chance against Gohan, but I don't know if I can.' Mason thinks to himself as he braces his body, with all his might he pushes more power out of his reservoir, his hair begins to flash golden a few times then dies down, just before ascending his power leveling off as though there were a barrier he could not break.

Without warning Gohans fist connects with Mason's jaw, sending his body tumbling across the floor.

"You almost had it there Mason, but you left yourself wide open for attack." Gohan mocked, suddenly a chill crawls up his spine, the sensation of being watched instills itself, but Gohan merely shrugs it off the starts to run at full speed toward Mason.

Mason flinged himself off the ground with a mighty thrust, causing his feet to connect with Gohan's jaw who is sent plummeting onto his back, "Hmpf, and YOU left YOURSELF wide open my friend." Mason mocks as a grin comes across his face.

"The two begin to attack each other, fist fling in a blur almost too hard to follow as Mason and Gohan attempt to dodge one another's attack, each getting in a lucky strike occasionally, but Gohans were much more devastating.

The two saiyan warriors fist struck one another's with insane force, sending a powerful shockwave traveling through the air that cracked several other pillars. The two then jump back from one another to make some distance, each covered in cuts and bruises, Gohan standing tall on one side of the battle field, while Mason stand hunched over, panting heavily from attempting to keep up with his ascended combatant.

"I think that's enough for now Mason, we'll train like this every morning until you can achieve your goal." Gohan said with a smile as Mason nodded in response.

Masons eyes fluttered open, he found himself in the yard, panting heavily across from Gohan.

"Wow, that was intense, but why am I so tired, you said it was only training my mind?" Mason questioned curiously.

"That's right, but there is such thing as mental exhaustion too." Gohan replied with a laugh.

Mason smiled as Gohan helped him stand up, "Man, I could really use some food, or maybe a nap.".

"Well your just in luck, its lunch time" Came a familiar feminine voice.

The two turned to find Chi-chi standing in the doorway, the scent of a home cooked meal wafted through the air.

A/N: With image training added to his regiment will Mason finally achieve his goal of ascending? And what's going on with Gohan, why the violent episode and the feeling of being watched during image training of all places, to find out stay tuned for an all-new Dragon Ball After Math. (I'd like to thank Echo80, my editor for all your help; I'd also like to thank Daughterofrisingsun, and Supersaiyaninfinitegohan for reviews. But that's only two, come on guys, show some support or I may have to stop writing :b just kidding but id defiantly love to see more reviews, anyways, if you like this fic you should check out Gohans Trials!)

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


	6. Episode 24: Dreams of the Past

**A/N: The female Parithian known as Lornai does not belong to me, the sole ownership of this OC goes to Daughterofrisingsun whom I have asked for permission to use in this story alone, it is with that that I thank her with my utmost gratitude, and also, beneath the ending announcements I will begin to post characters perspective power levels as accurately as I can every few episodes to give you an idea of their strength, this "guide" is based on what I've found thanks to the power of Google. If you have any questions or comments, don't be afraid to review or pm me. Without further ado.**

Chapter 6: Dreams of the Past

"Come on Vegeta, lets go train!" A young saiyan cub egged on as he pulled at the chibi princes arm.

Vegeta and said cub seemed to be close friends, being the prince, and as arrogant as he was, Vegeta didn't have many friends as a child, he only had his pride.

A large smirk came across the young princes face turning toward the other child who was tugging at him. "Fine, but when I kick your tail I don't want to hear you go crying to your father." Vegeta said mockingly as he began to walk in the direction the boy was leading him.

Several minutes later the two boys arrived in a large round room, inside there were large sets of training equipment lining the wall, the center was open. The room was empty of any life having been the training quarters for the royal family and those whom they chose to allow to train along side of them. There was a single large window, which was always left open which would allow the temper to fluctuate as it naturally did.

The boys foot steps echoed through the vast emptiness of the massive room. As the two stepped into the center of the room each take their own fighting stance.

"Are you ready to loose Vegeta?" The small boy mocks with a confident smile on his face.

"Hmm, the only one who's going to loose is you." the young prince responded aggressively.

The two boys then launch at one another with exceptional speed for cubs, each tossing their own attacks at the other.

The boy the throws a hard punch forward, connecting with the princes jaw, causing him to stumble back, an angry look grows on his face "How dare you hit your prince, your gonna pay for that!" Chibi Vegeta exclaims as he rushes forward, throwing a right hook which is easily dodged followed by a thrust of his knee connecting with the boys stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Do you give up?" Vegeta said, standing tall above the boy.

The young cub looked up as his prince with a large smirk "Nope" He said enthusiastically as he released a ki blast into Vegetas chest causing him to fall on his back.

As the prince stood the other took the as an opportunity to make some distance between the two warring saiyan cubs.

"Why you, now im angry, Galick Gun!" The young prince hollered as he shot the weak pink wave of energy toward his friend.

The boy chuckled and raised his hands into a similar position "Galick shine attack" The other boy hollered as well as he sent his green variation of the prince galick gun back at him, which would be later on used as a template for Vegetas final shine attack. The two attacks collided, each fighting to be superior, after several minutes something outside the window caught chibi Vegetas attention, causing him to loose the energy battle, knocking him across the room.

The young boy then walked over to his friend, extending his arm and pulling the prince to his feet.

"I beat you!" The other cub began to mock as he braced himself for a strike, which never came.

"Vegeta?… Hey Vegeta are you in there?" The boy said attempting to get his attention but to no avail, the prince stood silently, his gaze fixed outside the window, as the young boy looked in the direction the prince was he saw why.

Outside was a young girl training against three third class cubs, all coming at her, but she was different, she was a Parithian. A race of warriors not very different from the saiyans, their races all had the same gold colored skin, raven black hair, and green eyes, but this young girl in particular had long raven black hair put into a braid, he skin seemed softer than other, and her eyes were a hue of green that was absolutely stunning.

"Ooooo, Vegetas got a crush on Lornai." The young cub began to mock; the mere mention of her name snapped him back in to reality.

"NO I DO NOT!" Vegeta roared as his anger flared.

"Vegeta and Lornai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S" The boy continued his mocking as fist connected with his arm rather hard.

"Shut up Peargus, no I do not, and even if I did you know a saiyan of royalty only mates with a saiyan female of the highest caliber, not some Parithian third class" Vegeta said angrily as he continued his gaze at the young girl, everything about her was impressive, from her figure, to her fighting style, she had held her own against the three others and won.

-xox-

Mason awoke the next morning fully rested, having the first good nights sleep since his brother's death. As he outstretched his arms he released a mighty yawn, which could be heard echoing through the halls.

"Wow, that was a weird dream, it seemed like a memory, but it couldn't have been… could it?" Mason thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light.

"Nah, I better go see what Gohan is up to," He then asked himself as he quick searched the house for his fellow saiyan cousin.

"Gohan? GOOOOHHHAAAANNNN?"

"He went outside, he's probably down by the lake." Videl said, pointing him in the direction of her husband.

-xox-

"Hey Gohan! Ready for today's training?" Mason said as he eagerly rushed toward the demi-saiyan.

Gohan looked up toward Mason, breaking his meditation. "Yeah sure, im ready when you are, but how about I choose the arena today, I somewhere in mind."

-xox-

Both fighters projections had entered the arena Gohan created, a vast empty void of white, with a white building in the center, a clock and a golden roof, and two skyscraper like hour glasses.

"W-what is this place?" Mason asked in awh, the gravity was intense, the air thick, and the heat was indescribable.

"This is the hyperbolic time chamber, or at least a projection of it, this is where my father took me to train to fight Cell, this is also where I developed my super saiyan abilities, I thought it'd be perfect to help you train your mind so that you might be able to ascend." Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance.

"I wont hold back today, so you better come at me with everything you have" Gohan warned as he ascended to super saiyan two with easy, thanks to his mother forcing him to study all those years along with training along side Piccolo had made his mind and sense well tuned.

Mason then began to clench his fist, locking his jaw as he let his power surge, tossing his head back he let out a mighty scream as his power continued to raise to far greater levels than what he had been able to produce the day before, yet he was still unable to ascend.

"Wow, that's impressive, you're a fast learn, your progress is amazing, but its not enough." The elder combatant complimented as he threw a kick toward the boy, catching him off guard sending him flying several football fields away through the vast emptiness.

Gohan rushed faster than the boy was launched, stopping in his path where he wrapped his left palm around his right fist, swinging his arms down with great speed and procession, just as his fist were about to strike the young saiyan faded out, Gohans fist slamming through the boys after image only to have an elbow meet his lower jaw, sending Gohan plummeting to the ground with a thud.

A large pride filled smirk grew across Masons face; though he had not yet been able to ascend he thought he would be able to give Gohan a run for his money.

The elder saiyan then picked himself up from the ground, excitement rushing through his body.

"Not bad mason, but that was just a lucky shot."

Gohan then rushed the boy, his aura leaving behind a brilliant golden trail of shinning energy. He threw his leg forward, connecting with Masons forearm as he blocked the kick, following up with his own quick punch directed for Gohans sternum.

Gohan spun around, sidestepping the attack as he grabbed the young saiyans arm, flinging he to the ground with great force.

As Masons body rocketed through the air toward the ground, rather than try to stop his decent, he spun around launching a fury of ki attacks straight for his opponent, each deflected with easy by the super saiyan two.

His attacks seemed to be in vein, but as his body grew ever closer to the ground he channeled his power the very surface of his body, as he struck the ground with a thud his energy was released in a large field rocketing toward gohan. The attack was far too large for the saiyan to dodge, so he then pulled his form in close, guarding his face from the on coming attack. As the attack connected Gohan pushed against it, attempting to over power it, this also lowered his guard, the field then exploded, sending Gohan back to the ground once more, landing with a thud.

As the two saiyans tried to stand, Mason noticed how much damage the attack did to Gohan, but then he also noticed the effect of letting that much of his energy loose at once took on his body, the boy began to grow fatigued and the battle had barely started.

Gohan ran toward his opponent, throwing a borage of fist toward Mason, each either dodged or deflected, but even though the younger saiyan found himself able to keep up with the attack, he also found that he was incapable of sending an attack of his own, he watched Gohans technique as he attacked, looking for any kind of weakness.

'There!' Mason thought to himself as he threw his fist forward in attempt to strike Gohan in the chest, but he had miscalculated by a split second and the two warriors fist struck each other, causing a shockwave, which resounded through the white emptiness.

The two saiyans then locked hands, battling it out with shear strength, neither budging, each will being unwavering.

A large grin came across Gohans face as he pushed with more of his super saiyan two strength, slow making Mason slide back on his feet.

Masons green aura began to flare as he pushed back with more energy, merely slowly his opponent 'I need more power. I must have it.' Mason thought as his rage toward himself for not being able to ascend began to boil over, he began to will himself more power, pushing harder than he ever thought he could, flashes of lightning surround the two as Mason aura became golden, his hair began to stand on end as he unleashed his inner super saiyan, sparks of blue and green bioelectricity traveled around the combating golden auras.

**A/N: With Masons new found power; will he put up an actual fight against Gohan? And does his odd dream have any actual significance, to find out, stay tuned to Dragon Ball After Math! (I would like to thank my editor Echo80 for all your help, my fans and readers for continuing to help make this story known, and my reviewers who there are just not enough of, though I am grateful for the ones I have, they are Daughterofrisingsun, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, Taipon580, and Awesome93. now on to the power level guide, mind you this guide will only be based on that of the power levels of the characters on this chapter.)**

Power level guide:

Chibi Vegeta- 300 -Masons dream

Chibi Peargus- 290 -Masons dream

Chibi Lornai- 297 -Masons dream

Gohan- 450,000,000

Super saiyan two gohan- 650,000,000

Mason- 500,000,000

Mason super saiyan- (Find out next time)


	7. Episode 25: Mindset

Chapter 7: Mindset

Mason began to push his strength to the maximum, releasing all of his pent up rage and saiyan pride loose in one devastating eruption as Gohans elbows buckled, causing his grip to loosen, masons knee connecting with the elder saiyans gut.

Gohan doubled over in pain, "GAAAHHH!" howling in excruciating pain. His deafening howls were met by a pair of fist draped within each other, slamming into his shoulder blade, dropping him to his knees. "Ha" Mason chuckled to himself as he launched his foot forward targeting his combatants ribs.

Gohan caught his foot with ease, his motions quick and calculated. Lifting his head he grimaced widely."Wrong move cuz" he mocked as he yanked the saiyans foot forward, dropping him to his back. The demi-saiyan took to the air, sending a barrage of ki blast raining down on his younger cousin, just before the first blast struck Mason phased out of the way, leaving an after image in his place, the blast struck what Gohan assumed to be its target, and as several others stuck the ground around it a cloud of dust and debris was thrown into the air, skewing the saiyans vision. A large smirk grew across the son of Kakorots face" I win" he said confidently as he raised his head in pride.

"Not quite!" Mason roared as his boot made contact with Gohans jaw, sending him plummeting to the ground at a phenomenal speed. The demi-saiyan flared his aura, his power tripling briefly in a split second as he caught himself inches from the ground. He planted his feet on the concrete with a light 'Thack' sound. He rubbed his jaw, the pain quickly subsiding. Then raising both of his hands above his head a golden sphere of condensed energy formed. "MASENKO... HAAA!" the elder man roared as he unleashed the flaring beam of molten energy.

...Crap..Mason said, releasing the blast radius was far to big to dodge, lifting his arms, he attempted to shield from the attack, his defense being as useful as a wet paper towel. The heat from the blast singeing away the torn peaces of his GI, leaving the lower corner of his abdomen bare and scorched yet there he hovered, his surrounded by smoke as it drifted away from his body." ...Ha...ha.."the boy chuckled weakly as his body then collapsed to the ground before, Gohan catching him just above the ground,

"You did great Mason" He said reassuringly.

~oxo~

"GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta roared angrily as he began to raise his power level. The energy released as he easily jumped through the first four levels caused the surrounding blades of grass to sway away from the saiyan, the empty plain of lush greenery began to tremble as he pushed even further, his muscles bulging as though the slightest miscalculation could cause him to give way, his body exploding from the pressure building up behind the power, and yet he struggled even more. "I will have it! I will not be tormented by shame any longer" He barked lividly, encouraging himself. Like his pride, the princes willpower was unshakable, he would push until he achieved the transformation, even if it destroyed his body.

His fur extended slightly, flashing Grey, as his hair and tail fade to white. Static like bio electricity leapt from his body as his determination slowly took him to his destination. "HA! YEESSSS, Kakorot, I've finally done it!" He said, his voice filled with pride as he smirked, his body on the other had taken the tole of the power, causing him to yet again collapsed.

He awoke to a sky filled with stars, and cool breeze brushing against him. "Damn it, I had it, I was there" He said infuriated, slamming his fist against the earth.

"_Vegetaaaa" _came a soft almost hissed whisper as if it were carried by the wind.

"Who's there?" He questioned as he took his fight stance instinctively. There was a long silence before the saiyan prince finally shrugged it off as if it were only his imagination, though in the back of his mind, his saiyan instincts knew not to turn his back toward what could be a possible threat he still lowered his guard, preparing to take flight when yet another whisper came.

"_Vegetaaaa... let it take you.."._the voice urged, this time much more distinct.

Vegeta, now engulfed by a golden aura, began to scan his surroundings, seeing no indication as to where the voice had been coming from. "Who's there?!" Vegeta said in a sober tone, his fist clenching as he waited once more for a response, only to be met by silence. "You have 3 seconds to reply, otherwise I'm going to level this plain, and everything in it". His aura flaring wildly in the wind as he took to the sky scanning once more before unleashing a mass of energy on the land below, turning what was once beautiful greenery now into nothing but seared waste land.

Vegeta smirked, memories of planet upon planet that he had once purged rushing back. Though he was now 'pure' hearted, he still remember the joy he once felt at the destruction and dismay he had caused as he tore through the natives villages. 'I gave them a fair warning' he thought to himself as he began to head back to the briefs residence.

~xox~

Masons eyes fluttered open, immediately he felt physically and mentally fatigued. "Gohan... I cant stand..he said weakly as a smile grew across his face, though he was beat he was still extremely happy that he had become a super saiyan. He knew that was the first step to achieving his goal.

Gohan laughed as he braced his cousin beneath his shoulder, taking flight. "Just take it easy Mace, you did great man, lets get you some rest"

Soaring through the stratosphere, the two saiyans came to a sudden halt, a massive explosion lit up the night sky, followed by a powerful shock wave striking them both, the impact rippling through their chest.

"Did you feel that Gohan?" Mason questioned, hoping his fatigue had skewed his scenes.

"Unfortunately.. that was defiantly Vegeta, but I cant sense anyone else in the area" Gohan said, anxious to see why Vegeta had leveled such a large chunk of land.

~xox~

"Vegeta! Whats going on?!Gohan asked as he rocketed two the pure-blooded saiyan.

"Ha! Someone thought they could toy with me, so I toyed right back" he stated bluntly, obvious delight filling his voice.

"So you destroyed the whole place? Why?" Mason asked apprehensively.

"I suppose I might have overreacted a little." He said sarcastically as he chuckled to himself.

"A little?" Masons questioned harshly "Vegeta you blew up the whole damn place!"

"Haha, oh well, I didn't hurt anyone important" He said shrugging. "Anyways, I'm heading back west city, Gohan, I suggest you and Mason head on home." Vegeta said bluntly as he rocketed toward Capsule Corp.

**A/N: who was the mysterious voice calling to Vegeta, and is his harsher, more carefree attitude a foreshadowing of things to come? Will mason be able to achieve his goal? Find out this and more in future episodes of Dragon Ball HoD!**

**B/N: Greetings and welcome my co-saiyans and faithful HoD followers, firstly, id like to apologize for my absence, I have since begun my journey through the world of college and was having a hard time finding the time to write, but I have managed to juggle my schedule to where I can, I would like to note though, that I cannot guarantee that I will be able to post as frequently as I would like, you see writing these chapters takes a great deal of time and planning and I am also co-writing Dragon Ball Gohans Trials, so I have a bit on my plate, I hope that you have enjoyed my story thus far and continue to enjoy it in the future, also I have changed the authors notes where I announce news and request for reviews has been changed from A/N: (Authors Notes) to B/N: (Bardocks Notes lol) Please review, I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
